Say you'll remember me
by bechloeeverywhere
Summary: Beca and Chloe are happily married. At one evening Chloe gets a phonecall from the police, that Beca's been involved in a car accident. She's in a coma. However, when Beca wakes up, she has no idea who that redheaded woman with the baby blue eyes is who is sitting next to her. Is Beca able to remember the love of her life? Threeshot. Based on 'wildest dreams' by Taylor Swift.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: another short story guys! hope you like it! this story is based on the song 'wildest dreams' from taylor swift. i had to twist the lyrics sometimes to make it to the story. another song i used is 'titanium' by david guetta and sia. i don't own the two songs, the same for pitch perfect and its characters.**

* * *

"Hello, is this Mrs. Beale-Mitchell speaking?"

"Yes it is indeed, how can I help you sir?"

"My name is detective Steve Collins. I must inform you that your wife, Beca Mitchell has been involved in a car accident. The driver in the car in front of her was drunk and he passed out. His car crashed into your wife's. She has been taken to the hospital with urgency. I can't say more about the state she's in now, but it is life threatening."

The whole story Chloe had been listening very carefully to what the detective said. But she couldn't help it but break down into heavy sobs when the detective told the end of his story. Her wife, her Beca. She has to go to the hospital.

She must.

"T-thank you Mr. Collins. I-I'm on my way."

Detective Collins told Chloe the address of the hospital and Chloe grabbed her jacket and jumped in the car. Before she actually started to drive, she forced herself to calm down. She couldn't drive when she was in such state. She have to be there for Beca, be strong for her.

One car accident was enough.

Chloe drove fast to the hospital, but she arrived safe. She jumped out of her car, locked it quickly and hurried herself inside. Once inside, a nurse informed her about Beca's state. The car in front of Beca crashed into the front of Beca's car horizontally, and with the huge blow of force, Beca's car to flipped upside down.

Beca has her right arm broken at two places. Also her clavicle and some ribs are broken. She had a few deep cuts on her legs and arms, but that's not the worst. That has yet to come.

When the car landed upside down, Beca's head got damaged. So bad, that her brain couldn't handle the pressure from the blow when the car landed. To protect the body, the brain shut itself out.

With other words, Beca Mitchell is in a coma.

When Chloe heard this, she lost it. The tears came flooding out of her eyes and it wouldn't stop.

"Please tell me she's going to be okay." Chloe pleaded to the nurse.

"I can't assure you anything Mrs. She will get out of surgery in a few hours and then we can say more." Chloe nodded and sat down in the waiting room.

"Thank you. Promise you'll take good care of her."

"The surgeon and her team are doing their best." Chloe nodded again and waited.

Waited for the surgeon to come out of the surgery and tell her everything's going to be okay. That Beca's going to be okay. Right now, all she could do was wait.

 _'Be strong for yourself Chloe.'_ She thought. _'Be strong for her.'_

* * *

Three long, painstakingly slow hours and twenty-six minutes later, the surgeon stepped into the waiting room.

"Mrs. Chloe Beale-Mitchell?" After hearing her name Chloe stood up and rushed over to the surgeon.

"Is everything alright?" Chloe asked worried. She couldn't read the expression of the woman in front of her. Which is frustrating, because Beca's future lays in this woman's hands.

"We've had some struggles with placing the ribs back in place. One rib almost punctured the left lung. But your wife is a fighter, Mrs. She is going to be just fine." Chloe gasped at hearing this. Beca is okay. Her Beca is going to be alright.

Chloe felt the happy tears coming up and cracked a small smile. She stepped forward and pulled the doctor in a hug. Once again overstepping any boundaries, but yeah, what is Chloe without overstepping any boundaries?

First, the doctor was a little taken aback from the gesture, but she hugged the woman back. It always felt good when you saved a person's life. Because you're not only doing it for the person itself. You're also doing it for the person's family and loved ones. And this, that always made her smile. It's one of the reasons she became a surgeon.

"Thank you so much doctor. When can I see her?" now that she knows that Beca is alright, she wanted to see her as soon as possible.

"You can see her right now. Follow me please." The doctor brought Chloe to a personal room. Before they entered the room, the doctor spoke to Chloe.

"As you know, Rebecca is in a coma. We don't know how long it takes when she wakes up. We can assure you that she _does_ wake up, because after the surgery she isn't in a life threatening state anymore. But we still don't know how long it takes before she wakes up. And I'm sorry Mrs., but it is possible that she has lost her memory." Chloe nodded and wiped the upwelling tears away with her fingertips.

"Can I just see her, please?" the doctor nodded in response and brought her in.

"If anything happens, just press the red button next to her bed. Then we'll come right away."

"Will do." Chloe said and she opened the door and stepped into the room. However, what she saw in the room broke her heart.

Her Beca lay on the hospital bed, more fragile and tinier than ever. Her chocolate brown locks were splayed out on the pillow and her skin tone was pale. Almost a grayish color. Her eyes are deep set into her eye sockets, her lips were blue and all over her face were tiny scratches from the crash.

Chloe grabbed a chair and settled down next to Beca. She took Beca's left – and not broken- hand in hers.

"Hi Becs, it's me, Chloe. I just want to say that I love you. And I don't want to lose you. Don't you dare to walk away now, Beca. Because if you do, I'm going to hunt your ass down." Chloe let out a soft chuckle. "Please be better soon."

* * *

 _Incoming call…_

 _"_ _Hi James."_

 **"** **Well, hello Chloe. How are you? How is Beca doing?"**

 _"_ _That's exactly the reason why I call. Beca had a car accident. She-she's in a coma."_

 **"** **We'll take the first plane to LA in the morning. Thank you that you called Chloe. Stay strong for my baby girl, she needs you."**

 _"_ _I promise James. See you tomorrow."_

 _Call ended._

* * *

"Hey Becs. It's me again. The doctor says that you're doing great baby. Keep going, I love you." Chloe brought Beca's knuckles up to her mouth and kissed them softly. "Should I sing for you, Becs? I know you love that when I do that. Okay, here we go."

 **You shout it loud, but I can't hear a word you say.**

 **I'm talking loud, not saying much.**

 **I'm criticized, but all your bullets ricochet.**

 **I'm talking loud, not saying much.**

 **I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose**

 **Fire away, fire away**

 **Ricochet, you take your aim**

 **Fire away, fire away**

 **You shoot me down, but I won't fall**

 **I am titanium**

 **You shoot me down, but I won't fall**

 **I am titanium**

"You remember that Becs? It was the second time we met. I barged into your shower. From that moment I was sure that I'm in love with you." Chloe smiled back at the memory. Their voices sounded so good together. And the way Beca looked at her made Chloe want to do things. It is that Tom came, otherwise it would have happened.

* * *

Two weeks later, it finally happened.

Beca Mitchell awoke.

She felt someone squeezing her hand. Slowly, she cracked one eye open. She looked down at her hand an saw that another hand was holding her hand. She followed the hand, up to the arm, shoulder, neck, and finally the head. She saw a woman sitting next to her, with the most beautiful red manes, the bluest eyes and sweetest smile she has ever seen. Her voice sounded like an angel when she spoke.

"Hey Becs. Good to see you." Beca must have looked weird at her, because her smile fell. Carefully, Beca wriggled her hand out of the woman's hand and brought her hand up to her face. With her fingertips, she carefully stroke her chin, up to her right cheek, over her nose, forehead, left cheek and finally her lips. She felt that the other woman gave her fingertips a soft kiss.

"Who are you?" Beca whispered. Everything felt so familiar, but she couldn't place it.

Chloe let her tears fall. "I'm Chloe, I'm your wife."

"Wife?" Beca asked confused. Chloe only nodded.

"I'm sorry." Chloe said, and excused herself. Before Chloe could walk away, Beca grabbed her wrist. "Please stay."

It was one week later and Beca was still in the hospital. A few visitors had come in this week, her parents, her best friend Jesse, some of the Bellas –Beca had no idea what that was- and ofcourse, Chloe. And all people she couldn't remember.

She felt bad for Chloe. She saw that the woman loves her very much and she is angry at herself for not be able to remember her. She wants Chloe to be happy.

One day Chloe suggested that if Beca wasn't able to remember her, they would divorce. Because what's the point to be married with someone you practically don't know? Beca could in this way start all over again.

But Beca doesn't want that.

She told Chloe she wants some time. She needs time to remember.

And even if she couldn't remember, she would still give Chloe a shot. Give _them_ a shot. Because Beca feels so drawn to this woman. She's sure she could fall in love with this woman.

* * *

A few days later, Chloe was writing in her notebook on a new song and Beca was peacefully sleeping next to her. The whole situation with Beca was so overwhelming so she had a lot of inspiration. She needed to write it down.

"What are you writing?" Chloe jumped on the sound. She hadn't expect that Beca was awake.

"Oh I'm working on a new song."

"Cool, can I see it?"

"When it's done I'll show you."

"Can you lay next to me?" Chloe nodded and climbed into the hospital bed next to Beca. Beca immediately cuddled up into Chloe's side. Chloe smiled. It was good to see that Beca trusted her even if she couldn't remember her. The last weeks Chloe told Beca little bits and pieces about her, that Beca loves music, singing and making mash ups (she even showed some of the mash ups Beca made), herself, that she loves art and writing songs and their relationship. The doctor told them to not tell everything at once, because it could be very dangerous when Beca's memory came back all at the same time.

Chloe felt Beca relax next to her and she gave a soft kiss on the top of her head. Beca will remember, she just knows it. Give her time and she will. And with that thought Chloe turned back to her song.

A few hours later Beca woke up to the sight of a sleeping Chloe. Beca took her time to observe the woman. She couldn't deny that Chloe is absolutely beautiful. The fiery red hair, the cute little freckles around her nose, those baby blue eyes which were now unfortunately closed, and her perfectly shaped lips. God, she wanted to kiss those lips. Just when she was about to lean in, Chloe spoke up.

"I can feel you staring Becs."

She slowly opened her eyes and looked at Beca. Beca smiled at her.

Beca tucked a strand of red hair behind Chloe's ear. "You're beautiful." She told Chloe. Chloe smiled back.

"Want to show me your song?" Beca asked.

"Ofcourse, I'll sing it to you okay?" and Beca nodded.

 **She said 'Let's get out of this town, drive out of the city, away from the crowds.'**

 **I thought heaven can't help me now**

 **Nothing lasts forever**

 **But this is gonna take me down**

 **She's so small and beautiful as hell**

 **She's so bad but she does it so well**

 **I can see the end as it begins**

 **My one condition is:**

 **Say you'll remember me**

 **Standing in a nice dress, staring at the sunset, babe**

 **Red lips and rosy cheeks**

 **Say you'll see me again even if it's just in my wildest dreams**

 **Wildest dreams**

 **I said no one has to know what we do**

 **Her hands are in my hair, her clothes are in my room**

 **And her voice is a familiar sound**

 **Nothing lasts forever**

 **But this getting good now**

 **She's so small and beautiful as hell**

 **She's so bad but she does it so well**

 **And when we've had our very last kiss**

 **My last request it is:**

 **Say you'll remember me**

 **Standing in a nice dress, staring at the sunset, babe**

 **Red lips and rosy cheeks**

 **Say you'll see me again even if it's just in my wildest dreams**

 **Wildest dreams**

 **You see me in hindsight**

 **Tangled up with you all night**

 **Burn it down**

 **Some day when you leave me, I bet these 'memories' hunt you around**

 **You see me in hindsight**

 **Tangled up with you all night**

 **Burn it down**

 **Some day when you leave me, I bet these 'memories' follow you around**

 **Say you'll remember me**

 **Standing in a nice dress, staring at the sunset, babe**

 **Red lips and rosy cheeks**

 **Say you'll remember me, even if it's just pretend**

 **Say you'll remember me**

 **Standing in a nice dress, staring at the sunset, babe**

 **Red lips and rosy cheeks**

 **Say you'll see me again even if it's just in my wildest dreams**

 **In my wildest dreams**

 **Even if it's just in my wildest dreams**

 **In my wildest dreams**

"It's beautiful." Beca smiled, but it wasn't as big as her smiles normally were.

"What's wrong?"

"What do you mean with 'some day when you leave me'?"

"I thought you wanted to leave me…" Chloe looked down.

"Chloe look at me." Beca said. When Chloe didn't, Beca brought her finger up under Chloe's chin and lifted her chin up. She looked Chloe in the eyes and this time Chloe looked back.

"I won't leave you."

"But you don't remember me."

"Yes, that's right. But I'm falling in love with you all over again." And Beca cupped Chloe's cheek and leaned forward to press her lips against Chloe.

"I remember the first time when we met."

"Can you tell me?" Beca nodded.

"We were at a school. It was college I think. The name I don't know. It was at some fair, I think." Chloe nodded enthusiastically, encouraging Beca to go on. "There was a girl with you, blonde hair. Oh my god, that was Aubrey, wasn't it?"

"I'm so proud of my Becs. I love you." A tear slipped out of the corner from Beca's eye.

"What's wrong Becs?"

"You said you love me."

"Well I do. I don't expect you to say it back, but I just want you to know that I love you, no matter what happens."

"No, I want to say it back. I just start to remember. I'm not going to leave you. Not when everything is going so well. And like I said, I'm falling in love with you all over again –even if it feels for the first time, but y'know- and I kissed you myself. I want you Chloe. I love you too."

Chloe gave Beca a soft peck on her lips and nuzzled their noses.

"You did so good today Beca. I promise were going to practice every day to bring your memory back okay? It will be a long and tough road, but we can get through this."

"I know it's worth it."

* * *

 **A/N: i hope you liked the story. please review! also, i'm thinking to make this a two-shot. in the second chapter i will describe beca's progress and we make a small timejump of five years. please let me know if you like that idea.**

 **see you!**

 **~bechloeeverywhere**


	2. Chapter 2

**_A/N:_ happy new year! i hope you all had an amazing nye! so this is the last chapter of this short story. i had so much fun writing this and i hope you guys have as much fun reading it as i had writing it. the italic parts are flashbacks. **

**hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 _The doorbell rang. Chloe hurried downstairs from her small apartment she hired in Atlanta. It was a few weeks after the Worlds and Chloe decided to stay in Atlanta for a small break. She could use it, she offered seven years of her life to college. Or that what's she's trying to tell herself. Because deep down she knows it wasn't about the education. It was about a certain brunette. The same brunette who stood in her doorway when she opened it._

 _"_ _Hey Becs, what brings you here?" Chloe said in her chirpy voice._

 _"_ _I need to tell you something before I leave to LA." Beca sounded nervous._

 _Chloe's face fell. "Well, come in. What's wrong?" but Beca shook her head. "Let's go to our special place. Out of town, away from the crowds."_

 _"_ _Eh o-okay. Let me just grab my keys."_

 _Once arrived at their special place, Beca walked to the back of her car and grabbed a blanket from the car boot. She laid it down onto the grass. The two laid down onto the blanket on their backs, their faces facing the sky._

 _"_ _The sky is really beautiful here."_

 _Chloe turned her head at Beca. "Just tell me Becs." Beca sighed and fiddled with her thumb ring. "Wow, this is really harder than I thought."_

 _"_ _Beca? You know I won't judge you, right?"_

 _"_ _I know." When Beca still spoke up, Chloe grabbed Beca's hand and gave it a light squeeze. This time, Beca turned her head also to face Chloe and gave her a soft smile. "Is it okay to just show you?" Chloe nodded._

 _Beca sat up and turned her whole body to Chloe. Chloe, who was very curious of what Beca was planning to do, mirrored her actions. All of a sudden, Beca's soft lips were on hers. It took a moment for Chloe to realize what was actually happening, but soon she kissed Beca back with as much passion as Beca was throwing into the kiss. After a few minutes oxygen became a problem and they pulled back._

 _"_ _So you like me then?" Chloe asked with a playful smile._

 _"_ _No."_

 _"_ _What?" Chloe felt hurt and apparently her face was showing that too._

 _"_ _I don't like you because I love you."_

 _"_ _Beca Mitchell, you're one of a kind. I love you too." And Chloe pulled Beca in for another kiss._

"And that's how I told you my feelings for you." Beca finished her story. Chloe had her mega-watt smile plastered onto her face and pulled Beca in for a bone crushing hug.

"I'm so proud of you baby!"

"Ow, ow, Chloe you're hurting me!" quickly Chloe pulled back from her hug. "My ribs, remember?"

"Sorry, I keep forgetting that they're still broken."

"It's okay Chlo." Chloe smiled at Beca and Beca smiled back.

"Hey, let's stop for today okay? You did an amazing job Becs. But I don't want to risk any danger okay? The doctor said it could be dangerous when you remember too much in a day. And you already remember so much Beca and I'm so proud of you for that. You're doing great." She grabbed Beca's hand for comfort.

Chloe wasn't lying when she said she wanted Beca to remember her. But she didn't want to risk any danger, because she still cares deeply about Beca. And she also wasn't lying when she said she is really proud of Beca. In the last week, Beca remembered more things about her life, her life back in college, the Bellas, Chloe and her life before college – even though that was the hardest part, because her mom died and then she moved from Maine to Atlanta to study in Barden where her father teaches. Dead people can't tell stories and since her dad wasn't with her in that time, he couldn't tell either- Beca tried her best and it actually went really well. Thanks to Chloe, who defined the boundaries (for once in her life). She knew exactly when it was time to stop, in case it became too much for Beca. And Beca was very thankful for that. It showed that Chloe still cares.

Beca's physical damage was healing even quicker. The cuts on her legs and arms were almost gone and her ribs and clavicle were placed in the right position again. She still had sometimes some struggles with breathing, because it hurts like hell, but Beca kept strong. Luckily for her, her right clavicle and arm were broken, so one, it wasn't her dominant hand so she could still do everything without any struggles and two, in this way, she only had to wear one sling instead of two. Because if something on her left side was also broken, she had to wear two slings and then she couldn't move both her arms.

Beca Mitchell is healing really fast.

* * *

Two weeks and a half weeks later Beca was ready to be released from the hospital. Chloe who had been by her side all the way, came to pick her up and drive them home. It would be the first time for Beca to be in their house again after the accident.

The moment Beca stepped through the doorway, she stood still, frozen in place. She observed the apartment from her place and after a few minutes she moved again, walking around the apartment, taking everything in. The whole time Chloe was watching her. She made sure to not disturb Beca, who was obviously in her own world.

Beca's wandering through the apartment eventually led to their bedroom. She pushed the door open and slowly approached the room. She let herself in and sat down on the bed, observing the room. Chloe slowly approached Beca and sat down next to her on the bed. Beca slowly leaned into Chloe's body. Chloe wrapped her arms around Beca and gave a kiss on the base of her neck. There she trailed kisses from the base of her neck up to her mouth. She caught Beca's lips in a soft, sweet kiss.

The whole time Chloe had been prepping Beca with kisses, Beca saw images flashing behind her closed eyelids. Images of their first date, when Beca organized a picknick at their favourite place –the same where she told Chloe her feelings- and in the evening they watched the sunset. She remembered the performances she had done with the Bellas, the times with her mom and when she died. She already knew that that happened because her father had explained, but now she saw it.

Beca opened her eyes after the kiss had ended. Chloe did the same and brought her hand up to Beca's cheek to stroke it.

"How are you feeling?"

"I know everything."

Chloe looked baffled. "How come?"

"I don't know. It just happened."

"What did you see?"

 _Beca looked next to her, only to find a beautiful redhead in a dress standing next to her. She smiled softly at Chloe and leaned in for a quick kiss. However, the kiss soon heated up and Beca pulled back._

 _"_ _You're missing the sunset babe."_

 _"_ _Right, sorry. You're the one who's distracting me!" she slapped Beca playfully on the arm._

 _"_ _Can't help it you're so beautiful." And Beca leaned in for another kiss._

 _"_ _If you want me to watch the sunset you have to stop doing that." Chloe mumbled against Beca's lips._

 _"_ _Shut up and kiss me." Was Beca's only response._

"It was our first date. You were wearing a dress and we were watching the sunset. Wait a minute. Your song. You wrote about it. Why haven't I remembered before?"

"I don't know Becs. But you do now and that's great." Chloe began to cry.

"Hey babe, what's wrong? Look at me." Beca began to panic lightly.

"T-these are happy tears Becs. I'm so glad I have you back. I was so scared that you couldn't remember me and then you would leave. I couldn't handle it to lose you. You mean too much for me for that."

"How could I not remember you Chloe? You're the most amazing, caring, loving, beautiful, funniest woman I've ever met. I figured that I married you for a reason, right? And the reason is that I am so in love with you, maybe even more than I was before. And when I didn't remember you, I already felt some bond that we had. I knew I couldn't give you up."

"That's the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me."

"Well it is true."

* * *

 _Five years later_

"Happy 30th birthday baby! I loveee you!" Chloe launched herself at Beca and wrapped her in her typical Chloe Beale hugs. She placed a quick peck on Beca's lips.

"Ew, 30 sounds so old." Beca started to complain. Chloe, who is self 33, raised one eyebrow. "So you're saying that I'm old?"

Beca blushed deep. "Nooo, not at all." Chloe shot her one last glare.

"You know I love you Chlo. And I wouldn't trade you for anything in the world. Even if you're older than me."

"You know you're just stuck with me, so not a chance." Beca smiled at her wife and placed a kiss on her lips. Chloe's eyes went wide.

"Your present!" she mumbled against Beca's lips.

"Nu-uh." Kiss. "I don't care" kiss "about my" kiss "present." Kiss. "I have other things that I really want to open." Beca winked and Chloe blushed.

"No seriously Becs, you really want to see this."

"oh, okay." Chloe walked away, but came back with a small box. "Here. Open it."

Beca observed the box and opened it. Inside was a pregnancy test. It read positive. Beca's jaw dropped.

"Chlo? Is it true?" Chloe nodded with unfallen tears in her eyes.

"We found the right donor, Becs. It worked."

"We're having a baby?"

"We're having a baby."

"I love you so much." Beca dropped to her knees and rolled Chloe's shirt up. She kissed the exposed skin of Chloe's belly. "And I love you already so much too, little peanut."

* * *

 **A/N: so, this story is finished. even if it was a short multichapter fic, i loved it so much to write. if you guys want to, i might write a short epilogue, y'know, with the baby and stuff. please leave a review! i love you awesome nerds!**

 **~ bechloeeverywhere**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: last chapter and this story is complete! i'm sorry, it's super short, but everything in the story was already sort of finished and i didn't want to start a new plot line. thanks to everybody who read, reviewed, favorited or followed this story. i'm sorry this story is a short one, but i just didn't want it to be that long. okay i'm rambling now. enjoy reading!**

 **if you want to read more stories by me, don't hesitate to check them out!**

 **~ bechloeeverywhere**

* * *

 _Epilogue_

Beca tightened her grip on Chloe's hand when she got ready for another push.

"One more push, Chloe. You're doing great." Chloe sighed deep and prepared herself. She threw her torso forward when she pushed for the final time, her scream piercing through the hospital room.

"Very good baby." Beca kissed her wife's cheek and Chloe fell back in the bed, out of breath and the sweat visible on her forehead. Beca smiled adoringly at her wife who had just given birth to their child. The nurse who is guiding Chloe through giving birth, cut the navel cord. The crying of a baby could be heard. Beca tried to say something to Chloe, for example how proud she is at her and how much she loves their child already, but she had the idea that whatever she said, the red head didn't acknowledged it. The bleeps from the heart monitor began fading out and Beca started to panic when a nurse pushed her away.

"What's going on?" Beca asked a nurse in a high pitched, nervous voice.

"Your wife's blood pressure is too low, ma'am. You need to leave the hospital room so we can take care of her, otherwise she won't make it."

The last thing that Beca saw before she exited the room was that Chloe's eyelids fell close and that the nurses put a oxygen mask on Chloe's mouth.

Beca sat down on a bench in front of the room. It had happened all too quickly. At one moment Chloe is giving birth to their child, and the other moment Beca gets pushed out of the room because Chloe's life is in danger. Beca let the words sink in and burst out in tears. She wanted to believe so badly that everything is going to be okay, but she couldn't not think of what will happen when Chloe wasn't going to be okay. They had almost lost each other once before, and that will not happen again.

About fifteen minutes later a nurse came out of the room, finding Beca sitting on a bench and announced to her that Chloe was stable and that Beca was allowed in the hospital room again. Beca sprung up from her spot and followed the nurse back to Chloe. When Beca was in the same room again when she was in about fifteen minutes ago, she walked straight to Chloe and kissed her.

"Hi." She whispered, leaning her forehead against Chloe's. "I was so scared I would lose you."

"Is our baby alright?" Beca smiled softly. Ofcourse would Chloe care more about somebody else than herself.

Before Beca could answer Chloe's question, a nurse brought their baby in. She placed the baby gently in Chloe's arms. Even though tiredness was still evident in her eyes, a big, bright smile made its way upon Chloe's face when she held the baby. Beca kneeled down next to her, kissing Chloe on her cheek and simultaneously caressing the baby's cheek.

"It's a girl." A nurse said.

Beca and Chloe locked eyes and their smiles grew even bigger if it was possible.

"She has your eyes and chin." Beca whispered.

"And your hair." Whispered Chloe back.

"She's perfect."

"Yes she is. Welcome to the world, Bailey." Chloe said.

"Bailey." Beca repeated the name. Then she nodded approvingly. "Short and upbeat. I like it."

"I'm glad you do."

"I love you so much Chlo." Beca gave Chloe a short peck on her lips. Bailey made a giggle sound and clapped her hands as she saw her moms interacting.

"And I love you too Bailey." And Beca kissed Bailey on the top of her head.

"Would you like to hold her?" Beca nodded heavily. Chloe gave the baby to Beca and she smiled adoringly at her wife and Bailey.

When Beca held Bailey, it felt right. She had a loving and caring wife, who probably cared more about Beca than herself. And now they also had a child, who she already loved more than anything. They are complete.

"This is it Chlo. All we've ever dreamed of. Our own family."

 _Fin._


End file.
